callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galvaknuckles
The Galvaknuckles are a special melee weapon that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. They appear in Green Run (in TranZit, Farm and Town), Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Buried. They are a variant of the Combatant Suppression Knuckles found in the Campaign. They offer a one-hit-kill against normal zombies until round 14. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, the Galvaknuckles return in the map Alpha Omega. Their locations are: *In TranZit, they can be found at the diner on top of the roof, accessible with the hatch, which can only be used once to get to the diner's roof or on the bus' roof. *In Farm, in the smaller barn. *In Town, when playing survival, they can be found in the Bar near Quick Revive just at the bottom of the staircase. *In Nuketown Zombies, it is found by knifing the boxes at the back of the truck on which the Bowie Knife, Claymores, Semtex, and AK-74u are found. *In Die Rise, it is located on the right in one of the small rooms after jumping down the broken elevator shaft in the upside-down skyscraper. *In Buried, where it must be drawn first. It is located within the Gun Shop, which can be accesible by having The Giant break the debris in front of it, the tunnels in the bank, or jumping to the roof of it. *In Alpha Omega, in the same truck it was in on Nuketown Zombies. Gameplay Galvaknuckles will kill Denizens in TranZit in two hits rather than five with the default knife or three with the Bowie Knife, unless the Denizen is hit before it can latch on. In that case one hit with either the Galvaknuckles or the Bowie Knife will kill them. Galvaknuckles are also highly effective against the Avogadro, who dies in only two hits. If the player kills a zombie that is on fire with the Galvaknuckles, it will not explode. If the player buys the Galvaknuckles it should be noted that the player is vulnerable as the animation after purchasing is carried out, and if the player gets downed while the animation is shown, the player will lose them and be stuck with an ordinary knife. The time between each punches can be reduced by reducing the speed of the animation after each punch. After each punch the player will equip a gun, and the animation speed of larger guns (such as a rifle) is slower than that of a smaller gun (such as a handgun). Trivia *Unlike the Bowie Knife and Sickle, the Galvaknuckles are not equipped with the Ballistic Knife. However they are still used when meleeing with the Ballistic Knife. *Hitting the keys in the bank in Green Run or Buried will spawn a power-up that will give the recipient 1000 points. The player who punches the keys will lose 1100 points in the process. This allows players to share points. *In the mobile version of elite, the Galvaknuckles are called, "Tazer Knuckles". *If bought, the player melees with their right hand, but in third person, it will be the same as normal knife melee. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment